kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FreddyOfAxes/Freddy's Photoshop Showcase
This was inspired by my dear friends Semerone and Zenki and their fan art showcases here and here Oh yeah, and now Goki has one too! Wassup peeps, it's ya boy, tha Meme Master, Freddy. Today I'm showing ya my Photoshop showcase, which is images that I photoshopped, making either decent 'shops or hilariously bad ones. Note, not all images belong to me, they are just edited by me. This blog will be divided into three sections - 'Shops relating to KDZ, 'Shops relating to Mario, and Miscellaneous 'Shops. I hope you enjoy! Note: I '''am' taking requests at the moment, so if you have a request for a image to Photoshop, reply in the comments WITH your image and I might do it.'' Over time, this blog will be updated and might likely get made into an archive, depending on the number of comments. Let me just say: I am not saying I own any of the images edited and I do not intend to compete with official images I am only doing this for entertainment purposes I will remove the images if requested or required I have not made all images in Adobe Photoshop, as some were made with similar tools All images edited belong to their rightful owners Well, what are we waiting for, let's get started! KDZ 'Shops The Kishin Douji Zenki 'shop section. Zenki Total of 2 images in section http://i.imgur.com/QEYgDKt.jpg https://i.imgur.com/cQ4JKuu.jpg Goki Total of 1 images in section Image removed Original link at https://i.imgur.com/oO6TJlm.jpg Chiaki Total of 1 images in section https://i.imgur.com/H7Ub6mL.jpg All I don't like this one too much. I mean, it looks good, but Goki has some weird white aroma around his head and Zenki's head is cut off, which doesn't really look too good. However this is because I'm an amateur photoshopper. https://i.imgur.com/N93el7H.jpg This is a photoshop by me and Zenki. Zenki asked for a Photoshop with WAT IS LOVE, with His, Goki's, and Semerone's faces pasted into the picture. More later Mario 'Shops Mario Total of 1 images in section https://i.imgur.com/NKU2EHi.jpg Luigi Total of 1 images in section https://i.imgur.com/eObmh2m.jpg Miscellaneous 'Shops War and History Total of 4 images in section https://i.imgur.com/lCrUzjh.jpg Note: you may not notice but he has very slight mouth modifications. https://i.imgur.com/TeTTjNP.jpg Note: Jesus Christ. https://i.imgur.com/qRNg5Cd.jpg Note: Not actually photoshopped but it belongs in the Hall Of Unfame. ---- https://i.imgur.com/wFXwn2P.jpg Note: This is my own work of art. Please do not use it without asking me! Info about the art: This is an artwork of a Tank Officer shouting to his fellow workers, during an invasion of the tank by Austrian forces. I based it off this image from Battlefield 1, but the man is different in looks, and the short description of my art is different from the story in BF1. ---- https://I.imgur.com/uJt1iw1.jpg Another war soldier. This is ALSO based off of a BF1 image, but not traced (even though it may look like it, I promise I didn't). Animation and Movies Total of 1 image in section https://i.imgur.com/UvuIPEw.jpg Note: Removed those ogre ears. Shrek © William Stein/DreamWorks Studios Memes Total of 1 image in section https://i.imgur.com/3gyBxxM.jpg Other https://i.imgur.com/0DOkkhD.jpg An experience bar to show your wikia experience. Feel free to use! Ask of now, that is all the photoshops I have at the moment. As time progresses more definitely will be added! My note: Please Do NOT use any of these images on another site without asking me first unless you requested one. If you requested one, I hereby grant you to the use the image somewhere else. Bye Category:Blogs FreddyOfAxes Category:Fan art blogs